spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CreeperCom/News of the Week: Part 02
Welcome back to the second part of the News of the Week! Minor news thingy, the news from Facebook will not be put on here, because they will have a Daily News thing coming up next. Note that users will be represented as their own space agency, which may or may not have a (temporary) name until they themselves choose what their agency's name will be. Space agency names E-STA Corporation - CreeperCom. Also called "E-STA", not to be confused with the station of the same name. York Space Agency - CSgt. Abbreviated as "YSA". Doge International - Dgelessus. ISAAC Organisation - RocketmanRob. Also known as "ISAAC". Ruscosmos and National Defense Organisation - Thecrazyspacesoviet and his alternate account. The latter is abbreviated as "NDO". Anonymity Inc. - Anonymous Astronaut. Project HomENC - The ENColony. Also known as "HomENC". ALD-PAN - Aldrianyf. ---- Communicating from the temporary communications outpost at E-STA, here is... the News of the Week! Now, let's start by giving the news, shall we? February 25th *YSA announces that STA Simcoe will be available for a 30 day lease to space agencies conducting LUN missions, beginning May 2nd. *Otherwise, not very much happens this day as the League of Space Agencies recovers from the conflict two weeks prior. February 26th *E-STA has shown the titular station's new look in a picture uploaded to the database, signifying it has reached 45 modules. *Otherwise, not much happens besides the regular chat between E-STA and YSA. February 27th *Three users have joined the League of Space Agencies. February 28th *Ruscosmos attempts to contact YSA this day. March 1st *And the day after, Ruscosmos attempts to contact ISAAC, and instead makes contact with YSA (again) and with Anonymity Inc. *YSA releases the following statement: "SLS 1.3 has successfully launched, a successful rendezvous and docked to STA York, while two SLS 1.2 crew members have successfully returned to HOM." March 2nd *Ruscosmos goes military as information about Ruscosmos's new military spaceship has been leaked on to the database this day, albeit slightly redacted. *Doge International has again commenced clean-up work by deleting an image marked for deletion on the database. *The NDO has joined the League of Space Agencies this day. *YSA releases the second statement in a row, stating: "SLS 2.1P has successfully launched, a successful rendezvous and entered LUN orbit." March 3rd *A slight increase in Explosive Module production at Anonymity Inc. has been noted this day. *Ruscosmos has regained contact with its stations and with NDO's station. Officials additionally state that data leaks may have occurred within the period of the loss of signal. *And Ruscosmos subsequently releases the following statement: "Ruscosmos is creating an orbital defense fleet around all its stations, the main positions being MSS, STA, LRSSP, and SSN." March 4th *The NDO commences the build of what is claimed to be a 1300+ module military spaceship, possibly in an attempt to make a station bigger than ISAAC's Dreamcatcher. *E-STA has completed the build of its titular station, and work continues with Wayfarer. *ALD-PAN has joined the League of Space Agencies this day... *...with ALD-PAN announcing that their first mission is to launch a space telescope to GRN's orbit, in hope to find any potential moons of GRN. ---- If you have any comments, ideas or news that must be added in here, please let it know in the comments section! Category:Blog posts